


It’s you since the beginning

by thequeenofunicorns



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, One Shot, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofunicorns/pseuds/thequeenofunicorns
Summary: A l'approche de son mariage avec Hook, Emma reçoit une lettre qui pourrait changer sa vie. OS SwanQueen.





	It’s you since the beginning

Emma rentrait épuiser du travail, l’approche de son mariage avec Hook la contrariait plus que sa aurait dû la rendre heureuse. Parfois elle se demandait même pourquoi elle avait acceptée de l’épouser. Et quand elle y pensait vraiment la réponse se faisait très clair dans son esprit, si elle l’avait fait c’était parce qu’elle avait été rejetée par la personne qu’elle aimait réellement et avait le cœur brisée. Et elle voulait tout simplement quelqu’un qui l’aime et peut-être qu’elle aussi finirait par l’aimer autant.

  
En fermant la porte elle remarqua qu’une lettre y avait été glissé en dessous, sur l’enveloppe était seulement inscrit un prénom « **Emma** ». Elle regarda la lettre d’un air suspicieux pendant quelque seconde, ayant l’impression de savoir de qui venait cette lettre. Elle décida de la ramasser pour pouvoir vite la lire avant que Hook ne rentre. Elle s’assit sur le canapé, ouvrit soigneusement l’enveloppe puis commença sa lecture.

  
« **Emma,**  
**Si je t’écris cette lettre aujourd’hui c’est parce-que je me dois d’être honnête envers toi comme toi tu l’as toujours été envers moi.**  
**Premièrement je m’excuse de t’avoir repoussée après que l’on se soit embrassée.**

  
A la lecture de ces mots le cœur d’Emma ce serra quand ce souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

  
_Flashback :_  
_Emma et Regina c’était beaucoup rapproché depuis que les choses avaient commencé à devenir normales à Storybrook. Sans méchant à combattre, elles avaient eu le temps d’apprendre à se connaitre et à présent elles étaient heureuses de pouvoir dire qu’elle étaient amies. Mais au fond Emma avait développée des sentiments plus qu’amicaux pour la brune. Et bien vite elle dut se rendre à l’évidence, ses sentiments ne datait pas d’hier, même si elle avait refusée de l’admettre pendant longtemps. Cela expliquait le besoin qu’elle avait eu de la protéger et de la sauver à chaque fois qu’elle était en danger, tout comme elle la défendait chaque fois que les habitants de la ville disait quelque chose de mal sur l’ancienne méchante reine. Parce-que Emma savait que Regina était plus que ce qu’elle montrait aux autre. Elle savait que ce masque de femme froide et sans cœur n’était que mis en place pour se protéger, elle savait que derrière tout ça se cachait une femme brisée et seule, tout simplement comme elle._

  
_Elles passaient régulièrement des soirées ensemble. Ce soir la alors qu’elles avaient bu un peu trop de cidre, Emma eu le courage de faire quelque choses qu’elle rêvait de faire depuis longtemps._

  
_La blonde avançait ses lèvres vers celle de la brune en face d’elle, heureuse que celle-ci ne la repousse pas, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle pulpeuse de Regina et fut heureuse que cette dernière réponde à son baiser. Le baiser devint plus passionné quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, elles restèrent comme ça pendant de longues minutes, dans les bras l’une de l’autre à s’embrasser passionnément. Puis par manque d’oxygène, elles durent ce séparées. Emma avait un sourire aux lèvres alors que Regina avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Alors qu’elle allait de nouveaux embrasser la brune, celle-ci l’arrêta en posant une main sur son avant-bras._  
_-Emma qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_  
_-Je…_  
_Emma ne sut quoi répondre, quelque minute plus tôt, elle avait eu l’impression qu’elle et Regina était sur la même longueur d’onde puis soudainement c’était comme si elle avait été la seul à avoir apprécié le baiser. Pourtant elle savait que la brune l’avait apprécié autant qu’elle, la façon dont elle avait répondu à son baiser et les petits gémissements qui c’était échappé d’elle ne pouvait pas la tromper._  
_-On ne devrait pas faire ça._  
_-Mais pourquoi ?_  
_-Parce qu’on ne doit pas être ensemble. Et puis tu es déjà avec Hook._  
_Hook. Elle l’avait complètement oublié et elle devait admettre qu’elle s’en voulait. Elle tenait à lui mais pas de la façon dont elle tenait à Regina._  
_-C’est de toi dont je suis amoureuse._  
_Regina n’en crut pas ses oreilles. Emma était amoureuse d’elle. Et elle refusait d’admettre la possibilité qu’elle puisse l’être elle aussi._  
_-Emma, tu as bu, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis._  
_-Au contraire. Je n’ai jamais été aussi sincère. J’ai seulement le courage de l’admettre. Et toi l’aura tu ?_  
_-Je ne ressens rien de plus que de l’amitié pour toi Emma._  
_-Vraiment ? J’ai bien vu la façon dont tu à répondus à mon baiser. Tu l’as apprécié._  
_-Peu importe ce qui c’est passé ce soir Emma, c’était une erreur qui ne doit plus jamais ce reproduire._

  
En repensant à tout ça, les larmes ce mit à couler sur les joues d’Emma, elle ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyées et reprit sa lecture.

  
**Je t’ai dit que je ne ressentais rien de plus que de l’amitié pour toi. C’était faux. Et ça l’est toujours. La vérité c’était que j’avais peur. Peur de ce que notre relation pourrait être. Peur de ce que les habitants de cette ville auraient pu dire. Même si ils m’ont plus ou moins pardonné, accepter que leurs sauveuse soit en couple avec la méchante reine, c’était autre chose. Et plus que tout j’avais peur de te blesser. Je n’ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose et tu mérites mieux que moi. Tu es trop bien pour moi et pour ce que ça vaut tu es trop bien pour Hook aussi.**  
**Deuxièmement je veux te dire que j’ai décidé de quitter la ville. Je veux ton bonheur Emma. Mais voir ton bonheur au bras d’un autre et quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas supporter.**  
**Je te souhaite d’être heureuse.**  
**Je t’aime.**  
**Regina.**

  
Les pensées de la blonde s’embrouillaient de plus en plus. Regina venait-elle vraiment de lui dire, ou plutôt d’écrire qu’elle l’aimait ? Emma fixa la lettre pendant de longue minutes, ses yeux attirés par les mots écrits à la fin « **Je t’aime** ».

  
Le cœur d’Emma s’emballa. Puis soudainement la panique l’envahit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les mots écrits plus haut. Regina allait quitter la ville ! Tout ça parce qu’elle avait décidé d’accepter la demande en mariage d’un homme qu’elle n’aimait même pas. D’accord elle tenait à Hook et lui été reconnaissante de l’aimer. « Reconnaissante de l’aimer ? » Emma se leva brusquement quand cette penser lui vint en tête. L’amour ça ne ressemblait pas à ça ce dit-elle. La seule personne dont elle été amoureuse allait quitter la ville et elle été bien décider à l’en empêcher.

  
Emma s’engouffra dans sa petite voiture jaune puis roula à toute vitesse jusqu’à la maison de la reine. Elle sortit de sa voiture et couru vers l’entré. Elle frappa plusieurs grands coups à la porte. Personne ne vient lui ouvrir. Son cœur se serra à l’idée que peut-être Regina serait déjà partit. Elle remonta dans sa voiture puis roula encore plus vite jusqu’à la limite de la ville. Perdre Regina parce-que cette dernière la repousser était une chose mais perdre Regina car elle la croyait amoureuse de Hook en était une autre.

  
Sur la route, elle aperçu la voiture de la reine et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Regina était toujours là.

  
Emma constata que Regina c’était arrêter juste devant la frontière séparant Storybrook du reste du monde et décida de s’arrêter elle aussi. Elle marcha jusqu’à la voiture de la reine puis cette dernière sortit à son tour. Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes. Emma se décida enfin à parler.

  
-J’ai lu ta lettre.  
-Oh.  
-Oh ? C’est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Emma ?  
-Pourquoi tu allais me laisser épouser Hook alors que tu m’aime toi aussi et par-dessus tout comment peut tu quitter la ville comme ça ?  
-Je te l’ai expliqué dans ma lettre, je veux ton bonheur Emma, même si c’est avec quelqu’un d’autre. Mais ce serais trop douloureux d’assister à ça.  
-Je ne pourrais jamais être heureuse sans toi.  
-Mais tu as accepté d’épouser Hook.  
-Parce-que tu m’as brisé le cœur !

  
Cette déclaration laissa Regina sans voix.

  
-Si je suis resté avec lui c’est seulement parce-que tu m’as repoussé ce soir-là. Et il m’a demandé en mariage et sa semblait logique de lui dire oui et en disant sa je réalise que c’est la chose la plus stupide que j’ai jamais faite.

  
Cette déclaration fit rire les deux jeunes femmes avant qu’Emma ne se rapproche de Regina.

  
-Il n’y a toujours eu que toi Regina. Sa a toujours été toi. Depuis le début.

  
Un silence s’en suivit durant lequel elles se regardèrent intensément.

  
-Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? demanda Regina.  
-Je vais quitter Hook.  
-Tu es sur que c’est ce que tu veux ?  
-Oui. Je crois que je viens de réaliser que de me marier avec lui alors que je n’éprouve pas de réelle sentiments pour lui ne serait pas juste. Ni pour moi, ni pour lui, ni pour toi.  
-Et pour nous ?  
-Je crois qu’il faut arrêter de se prendre la tête avec ce que pourrait penser les autres et ne penser qu’à nous pour une fois.  
-Tu crois que ça pourrait vraiment marcher entre nous ?  
-Quand on s’aime il n’y a rien d’insurmontable.

  
Emma posa alors ses mains sur la taille de la brune et enfin leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un tendre baiser.

  
-Je n’ai plus peur maintenant Emma, je suis prête à tout affronter si tu es avec moi.

  
Emma fut sur de n’avoir jamais été aussi heureuse qu’en cet instant parce qu’elle savait que Regina ne s’enfuirait pas. Elle allait être enfin heureuse avec la femme qu’elle aimait.  
Elles s’embrassèrent à nouveaux, plus passionnément cette fois. Emma passa une main dans le dos de la brune afin de la rapproché encore plus près tandis que Regina passa ses mains dans la longue chevelure de la blonde. Elles se détachèrent après quelque minutes puis plongèrent leurs regards l’un d’en l’autre. Elles savaient qu’elle ressentaient exactement la même chose en cet instant. Elles avaient enfin trouvé leurs fin heureuse, ensemble. Emma ne put résister à l'envie d'embrasser à nouveau Regina avant de lui murmurer.

  
-Je t’aime Regina.  
La brune lui sourit amoureusement. Les mots d’Emma la touchait mais ce qu’elle lut dans son regard à cet instant précis la toucha encore plus, personne avant Emma Swan ne s’était jamais autant battu pour elle et personne ne l’avait jamais regardé avec autant d’amour dans les yeux. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde avant de l’embrasser tendrement et de lui répondre.  
-Je t’aime aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! :)  
> J'ai écrit ce petit OS en 2016, je me décide à le poster aujourd'hui. N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. :)


End file.
